okay bye
by castlebeckettalways
Summary: don't read this unless you're lei or heather


"Heather!" Lexi called up the stairs. "Dinner!"

She heard the brunette grumble from the TV room, tossing the remote to the side.

"And put pants on!" Sarah called, "The boys are coming over!"

Heather appeared soon after, "Pizza? Really?"

"I don't see _you_ cooking." Lexi snapped, "And Cary's coming over in an hour to study with Sarah, so at least its fast."

Sarah beamed from her seat at the kitchen's barstool, "Sorry!" She shrugged,

"We were supposed to watch the finale of Skins tonight. It hurts too much to watch alone. Tell your stupid lawyer boyfriend to wait."

"Court doesn't _wait_, Heather." Sarah replied, "I understood for you when Niall needed inspiration to write a new song and the Castle finale was on."

Lexi spun around, "That is true. I had to deal with her flailing all by myself."

Heather rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza, just as there was a knock on the door. The boys hardly waited a second after knocking to simply open the doors and walk right in.

"Hope you girls are decent!" Harry said from the front, "We heard there was pizza!"

The boys flooded in, grabbing pizza and flopping around the kitchen and adjoined living room. Liam flicked on the television.

"Seriously girls?" He said, the Doctor Who DVD that they left in the player playing on the screen. "You've seen this season 100 times. And can't you just _ask_ the doctor about these events when he stops in?"

"Shh." Heather threw a pillow at him from the kitchen, "Niall told me you and Louis are already on season 3."

"We gave you the DVD's three days ago." Sarah noted, "Your fan girls must be wondering where you are."

"If only they knew!" Lexi chucked, "Locked up in an apartment watching Doctor Who!"

The three girls cackled and the boys all rolled their eyes, but they had little grins on their faces.

A knock on the door sent Sarah bolting forwards, "It's Cary!" She said. "Everyone behave!"

"_What_ is her obsession with this Cary guy?" Harry asked, watching her check her hair in the mirror before answering the door.

"New relationship." Niall explained, "She's still star struck since she watched him solve those murders last month." He was only reciting what Heather had told him during their dinner-and-movie date the night before.

Cary entered the hallway next to them, his expensive suit out of place in the girls house. "Hey boys!" He waved at them, they all grimaced and waved back, but when he turned to follow Sarah upstairs they all rolled their eyes.

"There's something I don't like about that guy." Zayn announced.

"Oh please." Lexi defended him, "Just because he's smart and mature, give the guy a chance."

All of the sudden, a familiar sound rung through the apartment. Sarah's footsteps bounded back down the staircase, peering over the railing.

"_Seriously_?" She cried, "He doesn't visit for two weeks and he decides to come _now?_" Cary joined her side a moment later.

"What's that noise?" He asked.

"See?" Zayn mumbled to Lexi, "He hasn't even watched Doctor Who!"

The blue box appeared in the kitchen a moment later. Cary's eyes were widening, Sarah took his hand from next to him.

"There's something I should probably explain right about now."

Cary nodded silently, "You think?"

She pulled him down the stairs and everyone crowded around the telephone booth waiting for the Doctor to appear.

He stepped out a moment later.

"Perfect!" He grinned, "You're all here! We need all hands on deck for this one!"

Lexi and Heather both gave him a quick hug, and he shut the TARDIS door behind him.

"And who's this?" He asked, laying eyes on Cary.

"Remember the stuck up-." Heather elbowed Harry in the ribs, "—I mean the lawyer we made you investigate a month ago?"

"You had him _investigated?!" _Sarah hissed.

"The boys were worried about you." Lexi explained, "They tried to hide it from us but they asked the doctor to go back and check his childhood. Niall told heather last night."

Sarah looked half horrified, half flattered. Cary looked wildly around him. "My childhood? What?"

"So you guys coming, or not?" The doctor asked, "Pretty boy can come too if he has to."

Cary looked blank for a moment, "Oh me?" He mouthed to Sarah, "Pretty boy?"

Niall took Heathers hand, "No where dangerous, Heather wasn't feeling good last night."

"Please, I had a toe cramp." Heather rolled her eyes. "Stop being a helicopter boyfriend. Where are we headed?"

The doctor grinned and entered the TARDIS, everyone following behind him.

"No where dangerous." Niall mouthed as he passed the Doctor on the way in, giving him his defensive eyes.

"This ones a surprise." The doctor said, "And Sarah tell pretty boy if he wants to throw up, please don't do it on me. I just had these pants dry-cleaned."

"_It's bigger on the inside._" Cary finally spoke. "_What?_" He did look slightly green.

They heard Sarah begin to explain, as the TARDIS sound broke out once again.

"I have a feeling this ones going to be a good one!" The doctor cheered, and they were off.

Harry was about to open the door when they landed, but the Doctor stopped him.

"No—This ones all Lexi's."

Lexi walked nervously to the door, Sarah and Heather gave her the thumbs up and she swung it wide open. Everyone poured out the door, and they came face to face with something none of them were expecting.

"It's the barricade!" Lexi gasped, "Why here!? Did something bring us?" She asked the Doctor.

He nodded, "Something's off, were going to need to pull the whole team out here."

"Those men are breaking _soo_ many laws right now." Cary said, watching a few boys pile more wood on the large barricade.

Everyone except Sarah rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, one of the boys stacking the wood moments earlier turned around. He wore a red jacket, and his golden hair gleamed in the sunlight. He seemed to stare at them for a moment, but when everyone followed his gaze, it wasn't somewhere, it was at some_one_.

Him and Lexi had met eyes, and he hopped backwards off the barricade, hardly blinking and certainly not looking away.

He approached the group slowly. "I'm sorry." He said politely as he got closer, "I don't think we've met."

He was pretending he was talking to the whole group, but he was still staring directly at Lexi.

"Enjolras." Lexi whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" The boy repeated, stepping forwards.

"Nothing!" She gasped, "Uh, I was just saying I like your red jacket!"

"Well, thanks." He said sheepishly, "I must admit, your lots attire is quite unusual."

They all laughed nervously. "We come from far away." The Doctor explained.

"My names Enjolras." He said, and held out his hand to Lexi.

"I know—I mean, hello!" She corrected, "I'm Lexi."

"Lexi." He repeated, not letting go of the handshake that had gone on a tad too long.

"Well, alright then!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, breaking the awkwardness. "We came to help, give us something to do!"

Enjolras dropped Lexi's hand, looking a little upset that he had to do it.  
"Well, rumor has it that they aren't coming tonight, so for now we're just working on piling as much stuff as we can for tomorrow."

"Ah." The Doctors nodded, "Well, son." He walked forwards and clapped the boy on the back. "Take it from me, they're coming tonight."

"But—but-."

"Trust him." Lexi said, "Trust me."

Enjolras nodded. "Not sure why I'm believing a bunch of strangers, but we better get going."

The five One Direction boys were lead to help prepare the barricade, while Sarah and Cary were setting up medical supplies in a nearby building. The Doctor approached Lexi, who was admiring Enjolras laughing with Marius from across the courtyard.

"Lexi." He said quietly, "You know we can't change history, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Lexi asked. "I mean were just helping them while we find out what brought us here, right?"

"Lexi." He repeated, "You know what happens to that boy… it still has to happen."

Lexi seemed to understand this now, and she ripped her eyes away from the blonde. "Oh"

"All I'm saying, is I saw the way he looked at you. You can't get attached."

"Okay." She said, stone-faced. "I understand."

Heather was sitting on an old bench that was halfway up the barricade. "Keep going, baby!" She was calling, as shirtless Niall tossed more and more heavy objects around.

He hopped down and offered his hand to help her. "You need to stay safe." He said, his accent and sideways grin making Heather melt at the knees just as she had when they'd first met. He leaned in and kissed her softly

"I always do." She smiled.

"Good, I need my girl to come home with me, I have a song for you."

"A new one?" Heather squealed, "What!"

"I've been workin' on it awhile." He smiled sheepishly, "It's about you."

Heather was about to say something when a small boy slid through the barricade and ran directly through them.

"They're coming tonight!" He called loudly, "Everyone ready themselves."

"We know." Marius laughed, "Calm down Gavroche."

"Oh." The boy looked around finally, "You do look like you're preparing. Alright then, who figured it out?"

"He did!" Enjolras pointed at the Doctor, who was walking laps admiring his TARDIS.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "And who are those funny dressed boys helping the barricade?"

"They've come to help, apparently. Looks like they're legit too, seeing as they brought the news of the men coming tonight."

"The more the merrier!" Gavroche cheered and bounded off down the road.

"It's sundown!" Someone announced, and everyone began to get a little nervous.

"My crew!" The Doctor called, "Come here for a moment!"

Heather ran to fetch Sarah and Cary, and the boys and Lexi all gathered back into the TARDIS.

"Listen, I can't find trace of _any_ Alien activity. Something brought us here, but I can't figure out what it was yet."

"Well you better hurry! We're about to be attacked!" Niall spat. "It's one thing helping them pack a barricade, but I'm not having Heather anywhere near this battle tonight."

"That's why I called you here. I think it's best we leave now." He announced.

Lexi opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her stomach felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

"_Leave them?"_ She cried, "We can't!"

"I fear if we stay some of our own may get hurt." The Doctor said, "I can't see an Alien problem here, and it's more likely that we will be tempted to help them the longer we stay."

"No." Lexi shook her head, "You guys leave, I have to stay."

"Lexi, you can't." Sarah reasoned, "It's too dangerous. We've helped them enough, it's time to let history take its course."

"That's easy for you guys to say!" She cried, "Cary is standing right next to you! Enjolras is out there, right now, about to be shot! What do you expect me to do?"

Cary shook Sarah's shoulder. "She's eyeing the door. I've seen my fair share of escape attempts, she's about to run."

"Doctor, go!" Sarah cried, and the Doctor pulled the lever, the familiar sound filling the TARDIS, they were leaving.

Lexi dashed towards the exit. Cary, Niall, Liam, Louis, Zayn, Harry and the Doctor all lunged at her, Cary managing to grab her sleeve but she shook him off, dashing out the door.

The TARDIS was off, leaving Lexi behind and hurling into time and space. They landed again, and everyone stared at each other in silence.

Heather was breathing heavily, and she buried her face into Niall's shirt. He grabbed the back of her head and held her close.

"This is odd." The Doctor said, walking around the centre of the TARDIS, examining everything. The TARDIS considers the job done, but we tackled no aliens back there."

"That is odd." Louis said, "It should be telling us to go back, shouldn't it? Nothings changed."  
"Oh yes it has." Cary stepped forwards. "I don't know anything about this machine thing, or time travel like you guys. But think about it… what's different between now and when we first travelled there?"

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"_Lexi_." He said.

Sarah's mouth fell open. "No. The TARDIS doesn't do that, does it?"

"It's rare." The Doctor admitted, "But occasionally, yes, it will bring two people together from different time era's, but only if they're meant to be."

He looked around for a minute. "_Meant to be…_" He repeated.

Suddenly he dashed forwards, pulling levers and pressing buttons.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Heather cried.

"There's a time law." The Doctor said, pumping a lever up and down, "You aren't allowed to change history-."

"We know." Sarah said, "That's why we left."

"_Unless_ it saves someone who is meant to live."

"How do you know he's meant to live?" Heather asked as they were hurled through time and space.

"I took the liberty of checking all of your futures." The Doctor said shyly, "Lexi ends up with a blonde man, who looks mysteriously like Enjolras. He was wearing a red bathrobe when I saw him."

"I don't understand." Harry said, "What does this mean?"

"We're going to aid the barricade." The Doctor said, "We're going to save Enjolras!"

They landed back in the spot they'd been earlier. When they swung open the door, Lexi stood on the other side, hand on hip.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." She said, "Nothing you say can stop me."

The Doctor pushed his way out the door. "Lexi. If you oppose me you know I'm going to have to force you back to our time. But if you can make me one promise, I'll let you stay. Not only that, we will all stay and fight with you."

"What's that?" Lexi asked skeptically.

"You can save Enjolras." The Doctor said, "And make others deaths easier. But he is the only one to be saved."

Lexi opened her mouth, thinking. "Okay." She said, "Let's do this."

Preparations were difficult. It wasn't long before they heard the troops gathering on the other side of the barricade.

"Surrender now!" A voice called, "And no one will be hurt!"

Gavroche had already climbed through the barricade. Lexi took a deep breath and watched him go.

"I was going to save him." She said quietly.

The Doctor rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. Everyone watched the little boy begin singing to the men he faced. Bravery like they'd never seen. Lexi closed her eyes, knowing the shot was coming. They heard one, then a second, and knew he was gone.

Cary wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"This is too dangerous." Niall announced, "We're all going to die."

"Anyone who wants to can to back to the TARDIS." The Doctor called.

"I vote the girls go." Cary stepped forwards, "Let the men finish this off, save Enjolras, and then we can go home."

"No." Lexi shook her head, "Sarah, Heather, you go."

"No way jose." Heather smiled, "We do everything together."

"Alright team. It's about to start. We have to stay here until the moment Enjolras is about to die, and save him. If we take him now, he'll simply die in our time."

"Stay alive." Sarah whispered to them all, "Let's do this."

The five One Direction band members were in the corner of the pub regrouping.

"You boys better stay safe." Harry said.

"_One Thing_ just won't be the same without all your harmonies."

"Maybe we should just stay here." Zayn said, "We have a label to make, we have a concert tomorrow night, we have fans."

Niall looked at him. "If Heathers fighting, I'm fighting."

"He's right man, this is bigger then us. If Niall's in, we're all in."

They did what they always did before they went on stage, and huddled.

"We're all going to be okay."

They heard the click of a gun from behind them. A man in uniform stood, riffle pointed at their heads.

This was it, they were going down unarmed.

"I love you, brothers." Harry said.

They heard a blast and looked around to see who'd been hit. Looking back, they saw it was the man who'd gone down.

Cary came up the stairs, gun in hand.

"You boys need to watch your backs." He grinned.

They all sighed in relief.

"We were wrong about you, bro."

"Yeah." Liam laughed in relief, "You're actually pretty cool."

The battle began, bodies falling all around. Lexi saw Eponine die in Marius' arms, and other soldiers were taken down around them. They were waiting, waiting until Enjolras climbed to the pub window; where he was to be shot down, flag in hand.

Sarah had acquired a gun from a fallen soldier, and was pointing it through the barricade, taking down soldiers on the other side. Cary grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away.

"Are you kidding me?" He whispered, "Stay away from there."

"The more of them we kill, the faster this will go." She said, "I won't watch any of my friends fall in this battle."

"And I won't watch _you_ fall."

"I won't. I promise."

She returned to her post, Cary giving up on the stubborn blonde. He watched her for a moment, determination on her face.

"I love you." He said from next to her.

She stopped shooting for a moment, looking over at him. "You _what?_" There was a loud blast and a canon exploded from in front of her. She flew backwards smacking against the brick wall behind her.

"SARAH!" Cary cried, flooding to her side. The blonde didn't respond.

Lexi searched the madness for Enjolras. She had one chance to make this right. If she missed him entering that building, she could lose her chance to save his life, and put her friends in danger for nothing. She couldn't see his golden hair anywhere. She looked up at the window that he was supposed to fall out of not long from now. She couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly she felt arms grab her and pull her backwards.

She faced that golden haired, red-jacketed boy; whose cheeks were now flushed and eyes were scanning her face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She didn't really know how to answer that question. "I—I"

"Your friends. They're all watching me, like they're waiting for something to happen."

"No-I…"

"You aren't here to defend the barricade, are you?"

"No." She admitted. "No."

"Why are you here? Why put yourself in danger?"

She paused, not sure what to tell him.

"Your clothes… they're so different. Not different town different, different _time_ different."

Lexi was breathing heavily. "We're here to save your life."

"I know." He nodded, "I suspected that's why someone jumped in front of me every time there was a gunshot."

There was silence from a moment.

"But why? Why me? Do I do something important?"

Lexi shook her head no.

"Its you, isn't it?" He asked, "Me and you?"

She nodded, hoping he didn't think she was insane.

"I knew something was right the moment that I saw you." He mumbled, then he pressed his lips against hers, pushing her up against the wall behind them.

"I'm going to live, Lexi, live to get to fall in love with you." He announced when he pulled away finally, and he was off, gun in hand, towards the barricade.

Lexi rounded the corner, cheeks blushed and heart racing. She saw her friends gathered around a spot a ways away. Her heart dropped. The only reason she could think of is that someone had been hurt. Her stomach dropped. This couldn't be happening. What is she'd been selfish enough to save a boy and let her friends die for her?

Sarah lay on the ground, alive, but barely. Cary was pacing near-by.

"What happened?" Lexi jogged towards him. He was frantic, covering and uncovering his face.

"A canon… she…" His lip quivered.

"Lexi." The Doctor approached her. "If we get her to a hospital, she's got a better chance."

"Okay!" She agreed, "Yeah, well do you know where the closest one is?"

"A _modern_ hospital."

She was silent for a moment, the kiss rolling through her mind. "Let's go."

Cary kneeled at Sarah's side. "Sarah we're going home. You're going to be okay, you hear me?" He smiled weakly, tears along his cheeks.

"No." Sarah mumbled.

"No? What do you mean no? Sarah what the hell, you're going to die."

"No." She repeated, and outstretched her arm pointing it towards Enjolras, who was entering the pub.

This was it.

"Hurry." The Doctor said, "If we make this quick we can save Sarah_ and_ Enjolras."

Niall stood up. "I'll go." He said. His friends looked at him.

"Us too." They chimed in.

Cary looked up, "I have to stay. I'm sorry."

"We don't have enough people." They nodded, "We can't take down trained soldiers by ourselves."

"We have to try." Louis added.

All of the sudden, the sky became dark, as if a storm had rolled in.

"Doctor what's going on?" Heather asked, "This can't be right."

"I've seen this before." The Doctor muttered, mystified. "But it can't be…"

"It can't be what?" Cary asked from Sarah' side, "We have to hurry! What?"

"The universes are colliding."

"WHAT?" Everyone bellowed.

"I knew that Lexi and Enjolras' weren't enough to pull us that strongly to this spot. There was more then that." He said quietly.

Suddenly, as if by magic, a woman appeared in front of them.

The Doctor choked on words, the girls had seen him many times but never like this.

"Rose." He whispered, and ran forwards. She jumped into his arms and he spun her off of the ground. When her feet finally touched earth again, she gave him her classic season-two grin and said, "Heard you needed help."

Behind her more people were appearing.

Harry Potter, accompanied by Ron and Hermione appeared. Logan and Veronica, hand in hand came after. Beckett, Castle, Damon, Elena, Blair, Chuck, Effy, Crosby, Karlsson and Tom Daly too.

"Well, now we have a team." Niall laughed.

Everyone got their weapons ready. "Take down as many as you can, but only save Enjolras."

They flooded towards the pub.

"If I don't make it, tell Heather I love her." Niall said to Harry as they entered the building.

"You're going to be just fine my friend."

They climbed the stairs silently, ready to take down soldiers. Lexi led the way.

At the top, they saw Enjolras at the window.

"GO!" Niall shouted, and they all began shooting. Soldiers fell like stones off a building.

Suddenly, there was silence. They'd done it- they'd saved Enjolras.

"Was that it? Was that when I was supposed to…"

Lexi nodded.

"It's done then?"

She nodded again, trying to conceal the small smile on her face. He ran towards her, and she threw herself into his arms.

"Guys, lets go." Niall said, "Sarah."

Their moment of happiness was broken and they ran back down the winding stairs and towards the TARDIS. They picked Sarah up, careful not to make her condition worse, and carried her into the TARDIS. Cary wouldn't let go of her hand as they lay her back down.

"Doctor!" Rose called. He stepped out of the TARDIS for a moment. "It's time for us to go."

He looked at her, heartbroken.

"There's no way you can…"

"Well, there could be one. What did you want to say to me that day on the beach?"

The Doctor paused for a moment. Behind her, Harry and everyone were disappearing.

"No- don't go. Rose, stay. Stay. I was going to tell you that I loved you." He ran forwards and grabbed her face. She was fading.

"I can touch you this time." She smiled, and with that, he pressed his lips against hers. He lifted her in the air, and she seemed to stop fading for a moment. When they broke apart he looked at her hands.

"You're still here."

She beamed, "Sometimes, like with Lexi and Enjolras, love breaks the time laws."

He closed his eyes, relief washing over him, and became so weak he had to kneel down no longer being able to stand.

"We've got a lot more adventures ahead of us."

Cary poked his head out the door, "We have to go."

"Wanna go for a ride?" He pulled Rose back into the TARDIS, and with that, they were off.

As they pulled away, the boys approached Cary.

"Sometimes we have to test the girls new boys." They announced, "We're protective like that, so we act like dicks at first"

"But congrats, you passed!" Harry said, outstretching his hand.

Cary nodded slowly. "Do you usually test them by sending them back in time and making them fight a battle?"

"Sometimes." They shrugged.

Sarah recovered in hospital, and before long she was back to the DAL house. They threw her a "Welcome Home" party. Cary made sure every detail was right, and even skipped court that day just to make sure the flowers arrived on time. The Doctor and Rose took a night off their adventures to join. There was much laughter, singing and dancing that night.

"Ahem!" Niall announced, standing up on a chair then hopping to a table. "I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone fell silent.

"So, we've had quite the adventure here. Broke out fair amount of time laws, I'd say."

Everyone laughed, looking at Enjolras and Rose.

"I propose a toast!" He raised his glass, "To Cary Agos, for passing the most difficult test we've given any of Sarah's boyfriends!"

Cary smiled, but then turned to Sarah and said, "How many boyfriends was that, exactly?"

"To Rose and the Doctor, for lasting a whole two seasons, and now hopefully infinitely more."

They all smiled, and he slung his arm around his companion, holding her close.

"To Lexi and Enjolras, for a love so impossible it just might work!"

He cleared his throat. "I have one last proposal to make, and that's to my beautiful girlfriend, Heather."

He hopped off the table and pulled a small box from his pocket.

"Heather, will you marry me?"

She looked around for a moment, "How many best men are we allowed to have?"


End file.
